Dungeon magazine 53
Dungeon issue 53 was released in May/June of 1995. It contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: Steelheart : By Paul Culotta, Illustrated by David Kooharian. p. 54-71 Two great evils that go great together. Module for 5-6 PC's of levels 7-9. Index ;Characters (in order of appearance): * Steelheart - (aka Katelyn Brekstel in human form) juvenile steel dragon * Forge - (aka Jarl Brekstel in human form) steel dragon (deceased) * Glimmerfang - (aka Ingrid Brekstel in human form) steel dragon (deceased) * Meazel - human wizard's apprentice * Thusk - human wizard * Evelyn Doesking - human druid of Mielikki * Tartas - human nomad warrior * Malunko Segrerd - half-orc fighter, Cult of the Dragon member, advisor to Ring-nose orc tribe * Zzygarn - young black dragon, mount for Malunko * Frostnax - white dragon (deceased) * Grognar - undead (ghast), former Cult of the Dragon member * Flameshoot - adult red dragon, Cult of the Dragon member * Mristin - human fighter, Cult of the Dragon member * Argrath - human fighter, Cult of the Dragon member * Marlaxit-Tharg - half-elf fighter/mage, Cult of the Dragon member * Cyricson Moltar - human priest of Cyric, Zhentarim member * Melithua - human priest of Cyric, Zhentarim member * Smolitung - human priest of Cyric, Zhentarim member * Briemulk - human priest of Cyric, Zhentarim member * Probolar - human mage, Cult of the Dragon member * Unguentane - human fighter, Cult of the Dragon member * Wyndfire - mature adult red dragon, Cult of the Dragon member * Snizzler - mature adult red dragon, Cult of the Dragon member * Glurgle - young adult black dragon, Cult of the Dragon member * Snunkweed - young adult black dragon, Cult of the Dragon member ;Creatures: :Behir • Black dragon • Boar • Dire wolf • Ghast • Half-elf • Half-orc • Human • Ogre • Orc • Red dragon • Steel dragon • Troll • White dragon • Wight • Wolf ;Locations: :;Buildings & Sites: Castle Perilous :;Mountains: Galena Mountains :;Regions: Thar • Vaasa :;Settlements: Darmshall • Glister • Moortown • Sulasspryn :;Wilderness: Dragon Reach ;Magic: :;Items: Bracers of defence • Carpet of flying • Ring of dragons • Rod of resurrection • Wand of flame extinguishing • Wand of magic missiles :;Potions: Potion of healing :;Spells: Affect normal fires • Audible glamer • Barkskin • Bigby's interposing hand • Blade barrier • Bless • Blindness • Burning hands • Cause blindness • Charm person • Charm person or mammal • Chill metal • Cloudkill • Color spray • Control temperature, 10' radius • Cure critical wounds • Cure disease • Cure light wounds • Cure serious wounds • Darkness • Darkness, 10' radius • Detect good • Detect magic • Dispel magic • Dust devil • Entangle • Faerie fire • Featherfall • Fire shield • Flame blade • Flaming sphere • Goodberry • Heat metal • Hold person • Hypnotism • Invisibility to animals • Levitate • Light • Lightning bolt • Locate object • Magic missile • Magical vestment • Massmorph • Message • Minor globe of invulnerability • Mirror image • Misdirection • Monster summoning III • Monster summoning IV • Phantasmal force • Polymorph self • Prismatic spray • Protection from evil • Protection from fire • Protection from lightning • Protection from normal missiles • Pyrotechnics • Quest • Rainbow • Rope trick • Shout • Silence, 15' radius • Speak with animals • Stinking cloud • Summon insects • Telekinesis • Tenser's transformation • Ventriloquism • Wall of fire • Web • Wish ;Misc: :Keoghtom's ointment ;Organizations: :Cult of the Dragon • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Cyric • Mielikki Gallery File:Steelheart.png